


the air was meant to be glitter

by stormie2817



Series: winter wonderklance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Art, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holidays, Keith is so in love, Kissing, Klancemas 2019, Lance Loving Hours, M/M, Monthly Klance Prompts December 2019, POV Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon Fix-It, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, art by the same person this fic is for, it's seriously so beautiful, update: now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/pseuds/stormie2817
Summary: Waking up with Lance is always the best start to Keith's day. But today, everything is a little bit brighter.update: now with art from the lovely human this fic was actually written for!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: winter wonderklance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559656
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	the air was meant to be glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunder1o1o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder1o1o/gifts).



> Aly!!! Happy December! Now, I'm Canadian, but I,,,, don't like winter. At all. So it was kind of a challenge for me to write this, but I got into the right mood cuz of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiLHe3mkJf0). It's called "My Boots" by Lights (another Canadian!!!) and it's basically a love ballad for winter and snow. It's absolutely lovely and I hope you like it. I listened to this nonstop while writing these boys in love. Also, once I got into Keith's mind, it was very easy to write the scene cuz that boy is so ridiculously in love with Lance.... Anyway, I hope this brings you a little bit of joy! I'm so glad I've gotten to know you, you're amazing!!
> 
> Aly is an absolutely amazing artist! Please follow her on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/tauredhiel_art/)!!!
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta, [Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines)! To everyone else in the Klance Writers Support Discord server, thank you for your patience and your endless support and encouragement! I treasure each and every one of you!!!

Keith sighed softly as he slowly become aware of the waking world. As he peeked his eyes open, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend’s sleeping face. His lips pulled up into a lazy smile and he snuggled Lance closer, letting out a happy hum when Lance buried his face in his chest.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184760691@N07/49739435048/in/dateposted/)

“Mornin’,” Keith whispered into Lance’s hair.

“Mmm… ten more minutes, please,” Lance said, voice soft and sleepy.

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead and carded his fingers through his hair, content to just lie in bed for a while longer holding him. The low hum of the heater was the only sound as Keith watched the light filter in through the blinds. He kissed Lance’s forehead one more time before starting to withdraw his arms.

Lance protested lightly when he felt Keith pull away, sitting up with a pout on his face when Keith left the bed entirely.

“Come back.” He made grabby hands but Keith just chuckled lightly and went to open up the blinds, putting on a large sweater along the way.

When Keith looked out the window, he was surprised to see a blanket of white covering the trees, ground, and surrounding houses. The whole world was frozen aside from the delicate flecks falling gently from the sky. He could see it steadily collecting on their car and sidewalk, and mentally reminded himself to start shoveling before it got worse.

“Keeeeith!” Lance’s voice made him turn away from the window. The cute pout was still on his face and Keith felt a smile stretch across his face when he saw it. “Come back to bed, please?”

“It’s snowing.” Keith waited for his words to sink into Lance’s sleepy brain. He didn’t have to wait long before he saw Lance perk up and sit straight.

“What, really?!” He scrambled out of the covers and rushed over to Keith’s side, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking out the window.

Keith watched Lance’s eyes light up as he took in the snow-covered world, eyes tracking each snowflake as it fell from the soft grey sky and gathered on the windowsill. His eyes were full of wonder and excitement, and Keith couldn’t stop staring. While it was true that Lance loved the rain, he was equally excited about snow.

Lance turned away from the window and grabbed his bathrobe from where it was draped over the desk chair. He put it on hurriedly and rushed out of the room, a confused Keith following at a slightly slower pace.

“Where are you going?” Keith asked as he made his way downstairs after his excited boyfriend. He watched Lance pull on his boots and frowned. “Lance! Don’t tell me you’re actually going outside right now. And dressed like that?”

Lance ignored him and proceeded to call out to Kosmo and push open the front door. Kosmo zoomed past them and out onto the lawn, sniffing eagerly at the snow with his tail wagging enthusiastically. Lance followed his lead and stood at the bottom of the steps, ignoring Keith’s protests.

He took a step onto the lawn and turned his face up to the sky with his eyes closed. He lifted his arms up and spun in a slow circle, listening to his boots crunch softly into the snow on the ground. Keith recounted the many times he had watched Lance dance in the rain and couldn’t help but compare it to the sight before him now.

It was different from the rain, but Keith saw the same look of contentment on Lance’s face. His clothes weren’t soaked instantly; rather, Keith watched as the snowflakes settled lightly on his arms, shoulders, and hair. It looked like glitter. Magic, even.

Keith shook his head and blushed at the embarrassing thought.

Lance turned to face him still standing in the doorway, beckoning with his hand for Keith to join him. Keith was helpless to his charms and followed without hesitation. He felt the snow melt into his slippers and the bottom of his pyjama pants but ignored it as he clasped Lance’s hand. He stepped into his embrace and let Lance wrap his arms around his waist.

There were snowflakes melting in Lance’s eyelashes and Keith was tempted to kiss them off. He stared at the light blush on Lance’s face from the cool air, the freckles almost completely faded away. His nose was a deeper red and his breath fogged out in front of him. Keith leaned in closer and touched his nose to Lance’s just to feel how cold it was against his own. He shivered slightly when he felt Lance’s warm breath on his lips.

“Look up,” Lance’s voice was hushed and Keith obeyed silently. He raised his face up to the sky as Lance had and watched the snowflakes dance their way down from the clouds, blinking whenever one landed on his eyelashes. “Close your eyes.”

Once again, Keith obeyed silently. He felt the cold flecks land on his face, melting instantly when they touched his warm skin. He stuck his tongue out experimentally and delighted when he felt them dissolve. He giggled lightly and opened his eyes again, taking another look at his surroundings.

“It’s so pretty.” he said, turning to face his boyfriend again.

Lance was staring at him and Keith blushed at the intensity, breaking eye contact when he saw the pure adoration there.

“Yeah, it really is.” Lance replied with a fond smile on his face.

They continued to watch the snowfall, bodies huddled together for warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.- this is probably the only prompt that's gonna be in order. I'm planning on changing up the order of the other prompts and/or combining some of them. :)
> 
> P.P.S.- this was also solely cuz I wanted to write Lance dancing in the rain, but it's winter now. I didn't wanna miss out, so Lance gets to twirl in the snow!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
